A portable electronic device stand allows a portable electronic device put thereon, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and the like, to stand on a desk top, so that a user may view or operate the portable electronic device in a more convenient manner. However, conventional portable electronic device stands usually have irregular configurations and tend to have a large volume when they are designed to also provide the function of an adapter and/or a charger. The large volume prevents the conventional electronic device stands from easy storage when they are not in use. Further, with the irregular configurations thereof, the conventional electronic device stands do not have good portability and therefore fail to satisfy general consumers' requirement.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved portable electronic device stand that, when not in use, can be folded to have a reduce volume and can therefore be conveniently stored or be easily portable.